


that solo's awful long

by genesis_frog



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships, mostly unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 01:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genesis_frog/pseuds/genesis_frog
Summary: In some universe, Sammy and Ben kiss each other platonically sometimes.





	that solo's awful long

**Author's Note:**

> *rubs my dirty little aroace hands all over traditionally romantic tropes/actions, covering them with platonic love* My City Now
> 
> title from "on the radio" by regina spektor which is a BIG sammy & ben song

Ben first kisses Sammy a few days after Sammy finally reciprocates Ben’s love for him.

It’s movie night. Sammy is sitting on Ben’s couch and Ben is getting on his feet, up and off to get snacks (chocolate for Ben, mixed nuts for Sammy, and popcorn for them both). Sammy makes some dry comment and Ben laughs and, without thinking, drops a kiss onto the crown of Sammy’s head as he moves toward the kitchen.

When Ben is out of the room, Sammy freezes and a million thoughts rattle around in his brain but he lets slip none of them, and when Ben returns triumphantly with his spoils of war Sammy says nothing but smiles and pretends nothing is wrong. Ben never seems to notice he did anything at all.

After that it starts to happen more frequently. Never in public, though. A kiss on the cheek in greeting at the station, a firm hug and a loud obnoxious smooch on the forehead to say goodbye. Sammy relaxes into this new pattern and eventually initiates some himself - he exploits his height to get at the top of Ben’s head when they are both standing, or he starts to snag Ben in a hug-and-kiss because it makes Ben smile and laugh. It feels. Nice.

Sammy surprises himself by kissing Ben in public first. They're heading out from Rose’s diner, pancake puppy bill paid, and Ben is making a grossed-out face at Sammy’s ribbing and he laughs and gets Ben’s temple. Sammy feels the prickling stares of the patrons, they burn and bore into his back, but Ben isn't afraid, so Sammy tries not to be, either. (He fails at this, and has a panic attack alone in his apartment later, but he thinks of Ben and forces himself to breathe, breathe for him.)

At this point, King Falls hardly addresses one without the other; “good morning Sammy” is inevitably followed by “Ben”, and “hey, Ben” followed by “Sammy, how are you two doing?”. It becomes a fact of life: General Abilene moves the signs, celebration of April Fools Day is illegal, and Sammy Stevens and Ben Arnold are attached at the hip. Their growing comfort with public displays of affection, however few and far between, doesn’t help to change that much.

The big one, though, is after the Sammiversary, when the town gathers in the gym of the high school and gets to watch Ben’s big damn kiss with Emily and listen to Sammy try to outrun the rainbow lights. Troy picks Sammy up, shaking and weeping and still, and gets him to everyone else.

Sammy sees Ben and is instantly energized, he flings open the car door and runs to him and Ben runs too and they're both sobbing and Ben puts his hands on either side of Sammy’s face and brings him down for one firm close-lipped kiss on the mouth, and Sammy folds down and hugs Ben tightly and they both babble apologies to each other and get snot on each other's shoulders. But they're here and they're okay.


End file.
